Ruby R
by LovelyVulpix
Summary: She swore that she would never see his face again. Never think of him, never speak of him. But now two years later, will Ruby be able to face the man who ruined her life, and finally be able to save the world? -Arrogant, Sunshine, Ikari-


**Hey everybody.**

So this is the reason why I haven't updated Cursed Roses or Written Rumors in forever. I have spent almost every weekend since Christmas, working on this story.

I believe that it is much more well written than my other two stories, but that is probably because I've spent a little over two months on it, and the main character is my OC.

Yes, this is Ruby's own little story. Guess that's where the title came from, huh?

When you review, please don't say that Ruby was out of character. I'm her creator, so I'm the only one who really does know what goes on inside her mind.

I have a feeling that this story won't be as popular as Written Rumors, but I know (and you'll notice too) that this story is way better. More description, more drama, more action, more mature.

By drama, I mean love drama. By action, I mean explosions, guns, spies, etc. By mature, I mean there will be _major_ fluffy parts in later chapters, and the characters are all in/near their twenties.

There will be no Contestshipping at all. Maybe it'll be mentioned, but neither May nor Drew will appear in this story.

Tuesdays are the worst days to publish stories, but I had to. Why? Because today, March 4th, is my birthday. I felt that the best story that I have written should have the same birthday as me. Feel free to send me birthday wishes while I'm celebrating. :)

I haven't really read any new stories lately, since whenever I'm on the computer I'm almost always working on a story, so I'm pretty sure that nobody has gotten this idea yet.

I hope that I'm better at writing Ikarishipping than Contestshipping, cause right now I'm kinda stuck with CS. Maybe I'll be able to make you Ikarishippers enjoy this piece as well.

I'm going to try and find quotes or lines from songs that relate to the chapter. So... yeah, the quote for this chapter is from a song that really relates to what Ruby was going through in this chapter. You can listen to it while you read if you want. I think it sort of helps set the mood even more.

Hm, I guess that's all I have to say for now. I hope you guys enjoy this story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or any of the anime/game characters used in this story.

* * *

**Main Characters  
****Ruby Jean Rouge** – 21 – © LovelyVulpix/Victoria Christensen  
**Kevin James Black** – 24 – © LovelyVulpix/Victoria Christensen  
**Lucas Berlitz** – 22  
**Dawn Berlitz** – 19  
**Paul Daniels** – 21  
**Max Maple** – 18

Main Shippings  
**Arrogantshipping **(RubyxKevin)  
**Sunshineshipping **(RubyxLucas)  
**Ikarishipping **(PaulxDawn)**

* * *

**

_"I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far."  
- Because of You by Kelly Clarkson_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One  
-Remember-**

The darkness of the room overwhelmed her as the young woman struggled to find a source of light. She gasped as she felt someone wrap his arms around her waist from behind. A shiver ran down her spine as she felt his cold aura surround her.

The man whispered into her ear in a low tone, "It's been a long time hasn't it, love?"

"No..." The young woman breathed as she recognized his words. _Not again,_ She thought as she bit her lip to stop herself from screaming.

"You know, you gave me quite a shock when you ran out of town like that. You didn't even give me your new address." He chuckled as he pulled the woman closer to him so that her back was against his chest.

"How did you find me?" She whispered as she fearfully closed her crimson eyes shut.

"This is the land of dreams, sweetheart. You can find anybody here," The man smirked as he gently turned the woman around to look at her face.

The young woman opened her eyes slightly as she felt herself being moved. Her eyes grew wide as she looked up into the familiar eyes of the man in front of her. She felt herself becoming light headed as she continuously stared into the dark hazel orbs that became more visible as faint rays of light sneaked into the dark room.

"I've been waiting to see you again, Red," The man murmured as he slowly ran his fingers through the woman's bright scarlet hair.

She shivered as she felt the temperature drop. She had relived this moment over and over again the last few nights. Why was it happening again?

"Sweet dreams, Ruby." He whispered before he placed an ice cold kiss on Ruby's forehead.

The young woman winced as she felt her face freeze at his touch. This part was new in the dream, but gave Ruby painful memories.

"_Ruby... Ruby... Ruby_," The man's deep voice echoed through the room, making Ruby's head spin. What was it about him that made her act out of character? Was it his deep seductive voice? The way his hypnotic eyes glimmered in the faint light? The way his charcoal black hair fell on his handsome face? Or maybe it was just because this was a dream and Ruby had no control over what was happening.

"Ruby, wake up!" A high pitched voice rang through Ruby's ears as she groaned.

The man smirked down at Ruby as a bright light began to appear.

"See you soon, Red." He said before the blinding white light took over the room.

The red-haired woman's eyelids quickly snapped open as she gasped for breath. She was back in her room. The light yellow walls were bright with the faint sunlight that poured in through the window across the room. A young woman in her late teens stood next to the bed with a worried look on her face.

"Ruby are you okay? You're burning up! Do I need to get Lucas in here?" The cobalt-haired girl quickly asked as she removed the ice pack from Ruby's forehead.

_So that's what made me feel frozen, _Ruby thought to herself as she sat up in her bed and smiled at the girl. "No, I'm fine, Dawn."

"Are you sure? I think you have a fever or something, maybe you should stay home today." Dawn suggested, her worried tone very noticeable.

Ruby sat up in her bed and smiled softly at her worried friend, "I'm sure I'm fine. I can go to work today. It was just a dream."

"Oh okay," The blue-haired girl replied, her worried tone disappearing in an instant. "Breakfast should be ready in half an hour." She said as she skipped out of the room.

Ruby sighed as she pushed the bed sheets off of her body and threw her long legs over the edge of her bed. She stared down at the light blue carpet. A few old magazines were scattered on the floor, including a few other small items that Ruby hadn't thought about picking up. Sure her room could use a good cleaning, but she was too preoccupied with other life matters to find the time to clean up.

Her mind wandered back to the strange dream. What did he mean when he said 'See you soon'? Was he coming back?

Ruby's heart stopped at that thought.Him? Coming back? Impossible. They had ended their relationship on a bad note. If he ever came back, it would only be at her funeral.

So why was she having these dreams? She had been replaying the same dream every night for the past week. Was it a sign? Was she really going to see him soon?

Ruby slid off her bed and walked over to the desk sitting in the corner of her room. Opening a drawer, she pulled out a small white book.

Sitting down at the chair next to the cluttered desk, she opened the little book and looked at the first page. The page was split into three sections, each filled out with contact information that read,

_Name: Dawn Berlitz  
__Phone: (555) 329 – 6237_

Dawn was Ruby's best friend. They had become friends one day at work, and since then, they were inseparable. Some people wondered how the two even became friends. They were total opposites. Almost all of Dawn's wardrobe was filled with skirts and pink clothes. Ruby always wore pants and never wore the color pink because it "clashed with her hair color" as she said.

But other than the fashion, their personalities were very different. Ruby was a sarcastic leader, while Dawn was a hyper, talkative social butterfly.

_Name: Lucas Berlitz  
__Phone: (555) 582 – 2723_

Lucas was Dawn's older brother. He and Ruby got along quite well, and became even closer when they started dating a year ago. It was actually a year, eleven months, and three weeks to be exact. Ruby had met Lucas on the same day she had met Dawn. They were in the same training group at work, and became fast friends. Lucas had also saved Ruby's life once after she had gone through a traumatic experience.

Ruby sighed as she remembered that day. She had been planning on swallowing an overdose of pills to end her life. After finding out her boyfriend at the time was cheating on her, she felt that she couldn't live on with her life. Her last boyfriend wasn't the only one who had cheated on her. Every boy that Ruby had ever dated, always ended up cheating on her in the end. After several times, her heart couldn't take it any longer and she thought that she couldn't live on.

But on that same day, Lucas had gone over to Ruby's apartment for a visit. He had let himself in as the door had been unlocked, and walked in on Ruby just as she was pouring out the pills. Quickly deciphering what she was going to do, he held her back from committing suicide. He flushed the pills down the toilet in the bathroom, and when he came back, Ruby broke down and told him about her last boyfriend. But she never said his name, so Lucas couldn't go out and hurt him for hurting his friend. All he could do was try to comfort the redhead as she cried into his shoulder. A week later they became boyfriend and girlfriend, and Ruby had moved out of her apartment in Jubilife City, and into Lucas and Dawn's small one-story house in the suburbs of Hearthome City.

After Ruby's failed suicide attempt, she had made a vow to herself that she would never hurt herself because of a man. Even if he did take all her hopes and dreams and crushed them.

Being with Lucas changed Ruby's life. At first she only agreed to date him so that her mind wouldn't focus on her past boyfriend. She didn't want to forget her last boyfriend, she just wanted to get her mind off of him. There were still times when they had good moments, but the bad times were the ones that Ruby remembered more frequently.

After a couple months, she realized that she had made a good choice when she started dating Lucas. He was the only man who never hurt her, and he was always there for her. She didn't cry at all after that horrible event that brought them together. Lucas had the ability to keep Ruby happy no matter what. He was the first guy who Ruby had been happy to stay with for over a year.

It was just a few weeks ago when they're relationship blossomed to a higher level. The night was perfect. They had escaped to Sunyshore City, the warmest city in Sinnoh and relaxed at the beach for the day. They had dinner at the Seven Star Restaurant in the hotel just West of the eco-friendly city. After the fabulous formal dinner, they went back to the city and watched the sun set from the Vista Lighthouse together. And that's when it happened.

Lucas grabbed his girlfriend's attention, and got down on one knee. As his own light ice blue eyes searched her dark crimson orbs, he pulled out a small red velvet box. Tears of happiness quickly rushed to Ruby's eyes as she realized what question was going to leave his lips.

She accepted of course, and after a few kisses and tears, the ring was placed on the fourth finger of her left hand. The ring held a small princess cut diamond, surrounded by small marquise rubies that sent glimmers of color bouncing on to the walls within any room she happened to be standing in.

Ruby had always loved Sunyshore. It had always been her favorite city to visit because of it's beaches and the warm sun that seemed to be able to keep the city warm even in the dead of night. But after the event, she loved the city even more.

Even though they were now engaged, Ruby still insisted that she had her own room. She had nothing against Lucas – she slept with him every once in a while – but she felt that it would be better for their relationship at the moment if they had separate rooms. Although Dawn thought it was weird, Lucas understood Ruby completely. As long as she was happy, he was too.

The last name on the page made Ruby's heart ache.

_Name: Kevin Black  
__Phone: (555) 538 – 0666_

This was the man who had hurt Ruby the most. Kevin Black had been her last boyfriend, and the one who had brought her hopes up about marriage. They had gone so far in their relationship, farther than Ruby had ever been with any other man, that she thought he was the one. That is, until she saw him kissing one of her uncle's assistants. She later learned that while he was at her uncle's lab, he had stolen something. What it was and what it was for, Ruby wasn't so sure. All she knew was that she never wanted to see Kevin ever again.

But that was hard when he was invading her dreams. Ruby had been dreaming about him a lot lately. Every time he said the same thing before she woke up. "See you soon, Red." Red was the nickname he had given her. When they first met, Kevin had called her by the color of her hair. And the name stuck. But what made Ruby worry was the "See you soon" part. Did that mean she was going to see him again? Were they going to see each other again and have a conversation?

Ruby didn't want that to happen. Although she was tough and strong nowadays, she used to live in fear. She was like that when she was with Kevin, and was very vulnerable. She had changed since she last saw him, which was two years ago. Maybe he had changed too.

But maybe she was having all these dreams about him because the anniversary of their breakup was in a week. Yes, Ruby still remembered the date of that unfaithful day. Even if it had been two years, she would never forget it. It had been the worst day of her life. Although she told no one about her past after her suicide attempt, people always asked her why she was moody and quiet during the holiday season.

She would always just brush it off and say she wasn't very fond of winter. That was partially true. She really did not like winter. She hated the cold weather and all the snow that stuck to her. Ruby would much rather be somewhere warm and sunny, where it seemed to feel like Summer all year long. But that was hard to do when you were a secret agent spy, and had training almost all year long.

Ruby was a secret agent spy in her home region for the Sinnoh Secret Agent Committee, also known as the SSAC. It all started a little over three years ago. She had received a letter from the Sinnoh government, asking her to join. She quickly accepted as she had nothing else to do – this was before she met Kevin – and she had always liked things that had to do with spy work. Ruby didn't step foot into the actual facility and started working until almost ten months after she had accepted the request. She then started training, which she would have to take for two years.

Ruby was now twenty-one years old, and had been titled an official secret agent not long ago. She hadn't been sent on a mission yet, but she was expecting one to be given to her sometime this week.

Of course, she couldn't tell anybody of her job. Lucky for her, her best friend and her boyfriend both worked with her, so there weren't very many secrets there. But Ruby couldn't tell her family. She wondered if any of them even wondered if she had a job. Sometimes, they just never seemed to care.

The only family member who did seem to care about her, was her cousin Brendan Birch. He was three years older than her, and had always acted like her older brother. When she was younger, he was like her guardian angel. If anyone ever hurt her, he would comfort her and then give the person who caused Ruby's sadness a piece of his mind. Because they were so close, most people mistook them for siblings. It was a plausible guess, since they both shared blazing crimson eyes.

But that was not true. Brendan was the son of Professor Daniel Birch, while Ruby was only the Professor's niece. Her father was the Professor's younger brother.

But most people didn't know that she was related to the Professor of Hoenn. After she broke up with Kevin, she had changed her last name to her mother's maiden name, Rouge. She had decided that she was tired of men always dating her just because of her last name. Since her name change, she hadn't visited Hoenn at all. Which was slightly out of the ordinary since she used to go there all the time.

Even though Ruby had been born in Sinnoh, she spent most of her childhood with Brendan and the Professor in Hoenn. She was always able to find a way to get to Hoenn, and sometimes she stayed there for months without her parents even knowing. Ruby's parents didn't pay close attention to her, and when they did, it was rare. Sometimes it felt like her parents weren't even a part of her life.

Looking back at the last phone number, Ruby thought what she should do with it. She couldn't throw it away because Lucas and Dawn's numbers where on the same page. And Ruby didn't want to go through the trouble of rewriting their contact information on a different page.

_Should I call him?_ Ruby asked herself. She quickly pushed the thought out of her mind. Why should she call him? She was living a happy life with her boyfriend and she had an awesome job. She didn't need to become some depressed angel by calling him up and reminding him of the painful memories. They hadn't heard from each other in two years. Ruby wouldn't be surprised if he had forgotten about her. He had probably moved on just like she had.

Ruby wiped her eyes as she felt tears starting to appear. She quietly closed the white address book and hid it back in its drawer. Walking towards her bedroom door, she grabbed the white bath robe that was hanging on the wall. Quickly pulling it on over her dark blue night gown, she opened the door and walked out into the hallway.

The scent of maple syrup and pancakes rushed into her nose as she walked down the narrow hallway. Turning the corner, she walked into the kitchen where Dawn was standing in front of the sink. The blue-haired girl was placing a frying pan and spatula into the sink as Ruby walked towards the three Pokemon sitting in the middle of the room.

One obediently trotted over to Ruby's side, her large yellow tail wagging with admiration. Ruby bent down and patted the Flareon's warm head. The vermilion-haired woman smiled sweetly down at her Pokemon. "Good morning Favori. How about you go play with Delico and Glazul?"

Favori looked over to the Leafeon and Glaceon sitting in the middle of the room. A look of disdain flashed through her eyes as she quietly fled the room.

Ruby stared in the direction that her Flareon had left. Favori never warmed up to the Leafeon and Glaceon, but she was acting stranger than usual. Ruby figured that Favori had probably run off to Ruby's room for some "quiet time". Favori did that a lot, especially when she was in a bad mood.

As she stood back up, the Leafeon and Glaceon rushed to Ruby's sides and rubbed her legs with their heads. Delico, the Leafeon, was a gentle and kind creature who took many characteristics from his master, Lucas. Glazul, the Glaceon, was much like Dawn with his showy walk and confident attitude.

Delico and Glazul were very close. Both had come from the same mother, but Delico was older by a few months. But their age difference didn't stop the two brothers from having fun with each other. Ruby patted the two Pokemon's heads and then walked over to the wooden table placed near a large window looking out towards a small and cozy backyard.

As she approached her chair, sunlight that had managed to reach through the clouds poured in through the window and ricocheted off of the diamond mounted on the gold band on her finger. Small shattered rainbows appeared on the light colored walls near Ruby. She had to admit, she liked the effect light had on diamonds.

A man with dark midnight-blue hair looked up from his newspaper when Ruby took the seat next to him. He gave her a short tender kiss and said, "Good morning, Sunshine."

Ruby loved his kisses. They were always sweet and even though they were soft, she could feel all the love and care that was packed into them. She knew that he meant something when he kissed her, unlike the kisses that she had received from previous boyfriends. But there was one person who's kisses could be compared to her fiancé's...

The redhead smiled back at Lucas but remained silent as Dawn walked over with a plate holding a stack of pancakes. She grinned and exclaimed, "I hope these turned out good. I think they are, since I didn't burn any this time! Everyone dig in!"

Dawn sat down in the third chair that was next to the table. She quickly placed one pancake on her porcelain plate and lathered it in butter. As the butter quickly melted into the flat cake, Dawn looked over at the bottle of syrup sitting by her brother, and said, "Lucas, please pass the syrup."

Lucas grabbed the syrup and handed it to his younger sister, but kept his eyes on Ruby. Seeing her staring at her empty plate and not eating, he spoke up, "Ruby, are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Ruby said with a reassuring smile as she snapped back to reality. She had been thinking about the man who was haunting her dreams, but she couldn't tell her fiancé that. A small wave of guilt spread through her, as she had just been comparing Lucas to Kevin.

"Are you sure everything is fine?" Lucas asked with a worried look. He always worried about her, which showed just how much he cared about her.

Ruby placed her right hand on his left as she said, "Yes Lucas. I'm sure I'm fine,"

"You guys, finish your breakfast before it gets cold." Dawn pointed her fork at their plates before placing some of her pancake into her mouth.

"Yes mother," Ruby replied with a false annoyed tone.

Lucas laughed softly at his fiancée's act, making his sister frown in disapproval.

"Come on you guys! We have to leave in two hours if we're going to get to work on time." Dawn pouted, and stuffed her mouth with another slice of her pancake.

"Dawn, just put it in a little baggy for me to eat later. I'm not hungry just yet." Ruby said as she stood up from her seat leaving an empty plate in her place.

The blue-haired girl frowned. "But then it will be cold. Why can't you eat it now?"

"Because Dawn," Ruby said over her shoulder as she walked out of the room, "I want to take a shower before all the hot water that you use is gone."

"I'm sorry that I take such long showers, but the bottle says 'lather, rinse, repeat'. I have to follow the directions!" Dawn explained from her spot at the table.

Ruby rolled her eyes as she entered her bedroom. She walked across the soft carpeting and opened the sliding door to her closet. Filing through the hangers, she grabbed one that carried a long thick white off the shoulder sweater. She tossed the sweater on to her bed and then grabbed a pair of light faded jeans which was also thrown through the air and landed on her bed in a heap.

She then walked a few steps over to the dresser standing next to her desk. The room wasn't very big, but it was big enough to fit all of her furniture in it.

As she looked herself over in the mirror, she removed the elastic band that held her hair in it's ponytail. Her thick bright red hair fell on to her shoulders, the ends reaching down to her mid back. She placed the black rubber band on the dresser next to a jewelery box.

The jewelery box was quite small. It was made out of maple wood, and a large cursive "R" surrounded by wavy lines had been carved onto the lid.

Something inside of Ruby's mind told her to open it. She knew what was inside. She knew what she would be seeing. But she had to look at it again.

Opening the lid, she sadly looked at the bracelet laying at the top of the pile of jewelery.

The bracelet was of a dark hue. The chain was a shiny silver while small blood-red rubies were scattered on the bracelet.

Ruby picked it up; she knew she had to wear it. She had promised. After all, she never broke promises, even if that promise was made years ago to her ex.

She remembered that night so well. It was the night of her nineteenth birthday. Ruby had been so deep in love with Kevin that when he told her he was going to cook a special birthday dinner for her, Ruby couldn't refuse.

* * *

"_I never knew you could cook so well Kevin," Ruby said with a smile as she sat down on the large black leather couch. The couch must have been very expensive. But Kevin seemed to have enough money to have been able to buy it. After all, he drove a very nice sports car that was probably very expensive as well._

"_It's like a hobby," _Yeah, that and ruling the world_, he added in his mind. Kevin smoothly moved closer to his girlfriend and said softly, "Hopefully you like your birthday so far."_

_Ruby moved closer as well, leaning towards his face. The glowing candlelight just made him even more handsome. "Yeah I do. Just being with you is making this the best birthday ever."_

_Kevin didn't see her as he quickly stood up and walked over to the closet in the hallway. "Good," He called as he grabbed a small box, "Because you still haven't gotten your present, love."_

"_Oh you didn't have..." Ruby trailed off as she caught sight of the small black velvet box that Kevin was carrying as he walked back over to the couch._

_The black-haired man took his seat next to Ruby and looked deep into her crimson eyes as if the answer to everything was hiding within them. "You know Ruby... I can honestly say that you're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I feel..."_

_A candlelit room, homemade dinner, a velvet box, and now he was saying this to her. It could only mean one thing: He was going to propose to her tonight. Sure she was only just turning nineteen, and it probably wasn't a ring, but Ruby couldn't help but think of the possibilities that would appear if they did get married. Ruby bit her lip as she felt happy tears coming to her eyes, "Yes?"_

_Kevin gave her a confused smile as he saw her eyes fill with tears. Why was she about to cry? "I feel I..." _I just can't say it_, he told himself as he opened up the small box._

_Ruby hesitantly gazed into the box and saw a very expensive looking bracelet inside. It was covered in rubies and a silver chain held it all together._ So it's not a ring,_ she sadly thought. But she looked up at Kevin's face and smiled "I love it."_

_Sensing her sadness, Kevin rolled his eyes and said, "Take a closer look, Red."_

_Ruby gently lifted the bracelet out of the small box. Holding it closer to her face she saw the words "Red & Black" engraved on the chain._

_Kevin chuckled when he heard her gasp. "Ruby are you still there?"_

"_Oh my god, I love it!" Ruby squealed as she tackled Kevin into a bone crushing embrace._

"_I even love you for almost suffocating me." He laughed, placing his arms around her waist, but froze when he realized what he had said._

"_You've never told me you loved me before," Ruby whispered slowly while a small smile appeared on her face as she kept her arms around Kevin._

I never did in the first place,_ Kevin told himself. "Well I... Actions speak louder than words."_

_Ruby pulled her arms away and sat back down next to him. "Well yeah, but it's nice to hear it once in a while. You know, just to know that it isn't just about the kisses."_

"_Yeah, sure Red." Kevin said smiling slightly and turning his attention to the flames dancing in the brick fireplace._

"_I really do like this bracelet Kevin," Ruby whispered as she placed the bracelet around her left wrist. "And I'll keep it until the day I forget you. I promise."_

"_Then, love, I have to make sure you won't ever forget me."_

_Ruby smiled. "It would be impossible to forget someone like you."_

"_You bet," Kevin whispered as a small smirk appeared on his face._

_The redhead tilted her head to the side and asked, "What are you thinking?"_

"_I..." Kevin slowly turned his head to look at her. "Only how lucky I was to run into you two months ago, Red."_

"_I guess we both have wonderful luck then, huh?" Ruby smiled._

_Kevin smiled back. "Of course, love." _But fate fell short for you,_ he added but didn't say._

_The sound of soft purring traveled through the room. Looking over at the crackling fireplace opposite of the couch, Ruby saw her Flareon and Kevin's Umbreon cuddling with each other in the warm firelight._

"_They're so cute together," Ruby said and then glanced over at Kevin. "Just like us."_

* * *

Ruby glanced down at her hand as she felt a warm tear land on it. She quickly wiped her eyes and asked herself, "Why am I crying over him? It's been two years... I'm in a better relationship now. I shouldn't even be thinking about him. I was a stupid nineteen year old who fell in love for all the wrong reasons." 

She quickly but gently placed the bracelet back in the jewelery box. She always wore the bracelet. Everyday. And when someone asked where she got it, all she would have to say was that it was a birthday present. Nothing big. But it was hard to say it with a straight face. It just killed her inside to think about Kevin, and all the lies that he told her.

He told her the biggest lie in the world on the night of her nineteenth birthday. Telling her he "loved" her, when he really didn't.

_If he loved me, he wouldn't have hurt me like that, _Ruby sourly thought to herself before she grabbed a towel and entered the bathroom.

* * *

The tall white and green Pokemon floated softly in the air of the small white room. Her large ruby red eyes slowly scanned the empty room. Something was wrong here, and she could feel it. 

Suddenly, the Gardevoir felt a jolt of electricity run through her body. She quickly closed her eyes, and tried to focus. Her muscles slowly relaxed and she opened her eyelids, showing off black eyes. A small hole appeared in the floor and a table rose from the floor beneath. Lying on top of the table was a PokeDoll resembling a Flareon.

"Calm Mind" A deep voice rang through the room via an intercom near the ceiling.

Gardevoir obeyed and closed her eyes. She pulled her long green arms closer to her head as she started to glow a light blue color. Soon, it vanished and Gardevoir opened her eyes again, a look of focus in her black eyes.

"Focus Blast," The voice commanded.

The psychic Pokemon pulled her green hands closer together as a light blue ball of energy started forming in the space between her hands. In seconds it grew larger, until it was the size of Gardevoir's head. Without hesitation, she quickly threw the powerful ball at the Flareon doll. The doll was thrown off of the table, and hit the wall before dropping to the ground in a pitiful heap.

"Good," The voice said again. The man whom the voice belonged to removed his finger from the intercom button, and wrote down items on to the clipboard in his left hand.

The black Pokemon sitting next to him looked sadly looked through the windows, and watched as the Gardevoir's eyes slowly changed back to it's original red color.

His dark green eyes then traveled over to the PokeDoll laying on the floor. A Flareon.

The Umbreon sighed as he remembered the Flareon that he once knew. The way her deep blue eyes shined in the sunlight, and her bright orange fur glowed in even the coldest of weathers. She was always so warm, but she could burn what she stepped on when she got agitated. She always used her large yellow tail to her advantage whenever she flirted with the Umbreon. She'd flick it in his face, rub it against his body, and drape it over his back when they were laying close to each other.

"Shadow, forget about her," The man said as he continued writing calculations. "Love is not real."

"Umbre umbro?" The green-eyed Umbreon asked, looking up at his trainer.

"I never loved her. You know that. We'll never see them again, so we should just forget about them. Forget everything about love." The man stated, as he looked down at his depressed Pokemon.

Shadow looked down at his black paws. He knew that his master was lying. After being together with him for almost his whole life, the Umbreon could almost read his mind. And he knew that he was thinking back to the day when their whole lives changed.

_

* * *

The warm morning sun cast down on the black-haired man and his Umbreon. They walked down the cement sidewalk side by side._

_The Umbreon's gaze wondered around as he walked next to his master. He looked up at the few skyscrapers that poked the sky. This city was much different from the one he used to live in where towers scraped the cloudy skies and robots where flying everywhere, trying to help out tourists._

_The sound of feet quickly hitting the cement ground grabbed the Pokemon's attention. Looking ahead, he saw a Flareon chasing a sheet of paper down the street. She was heading towards them, and she looked slightly tired. Umbreon quickly used Psychic and stopped the paper in mid-air just a few feet away from the Flareon._

_The fire Pokemon stopped running, and smoothly walked the rest of the way to the floating paper. Her blue eyes glanced over at the Umbreon and the black-haired man walking along side it. She quickly noticed that the Umbreon's eyes were glowing green, which was the same color of the power that was holding the paper in place. The Flareon walked over to the Umbreon, and sat in front of his walking route, making him stop in his place._

_Looking down at the Flareon in front of him, he could feel her high body temperature since they were so close. The Umbreon smiled at her._

_Umbreon's master noticed his Pokemon stopped walking, and turned back to look at him. With a confused tone he asked, "Shadow? Why did you stop?"_

_The man saw what had distracted Shadow. Walking back to the Pokemon, he looked down at the Flareon. "Did you get lost?"_

_Flareon shook her head and looked back to the paper that was still being held by the Psychic power._

"_Oh you were chasing this," The man said as he grabbed the paper. The green glow quickly vanished as he looked at the paper. It was a receipt signed out to someone by the name of Ruby Birch._

If she's who I think she is, then this is my lucky day_, the man thought to himself. Looking back at the Flareon he said, "Can you lead us to your trainer? I'm sure she will want to have this back."_

_The Flareon nodded and stood up to lead the two to her trainer._

_She was walking a little ahead, and Shadow quickened his pace so he was walking beside her. The fire Pokemon's large fluffy tail brushed against Shadow's black body as he appeared next to her side._

_The man followed the two Pokemon down the sidewalk. They passed many small stores and restaurants, most of which were just opening to start business for the day._

_A small café came into view soon after. A few round patio tables had been placed on the outside of the building, where a few people sat. Some where reading, eating, or talking to the other people sitting at their table._

_Flareon led the two to a young woman who was reading a book at an empty table. The woman had bright scarlet hair that blew in the soft Spring wind. She looked younger than twenty, but she was probably older than seventeen._

_The man walked up to her and spoke up, "Ruby Birch?"_

_The woman looked up from her book and looked at the black-haired man talking to her. Her crimson eyes were filled with curiosity as she asked, "May I help you?"_

"_I think you lost something," The man said as he patted the Flareon's orange head. "Your Flareon lead me and Shadow to you."_

_Ruby put her book on the table and looked down at the Flareon sitting next to the Umbreon. "Favori! You should know better than to run off like that."_

_Favori grinned cutely at her master, hoping that she would forgive her. The Flareon's deep aquatic blue eyes glimmered in the sunshine as her large tail waved to and fro._

_The woman smiled down at the Flareon and looked back at the man standing by the Pokemon. "Thanks for bringing her back."_

"_You're very welcome. I got more than only her," He added with a disarming smile as he handed Ruby the receipt that Shadow had caught. "Mind if I join you?"_

"_Oh thanks, and I guess it's okay," Ruby replied as she stuffed the paper into her small turquoise purse. "So what's your name?"_

"_Kevin Black," The man offered his hand to the young woman. "Sorry for not introducing myself in the first place."_

_Ruby smiled at him as she shook his hand. "Well you apparently already know my name."_

"_Pleasure to meet you either way," Kevin said as he sat down in the chair opposite Ruby. "How old are you?"_

"_I'm eighteen, but I'll be turning nineteen in two months. What about you?" She folded her hands and placed them on top of the book in front of her._

_Kevin ran his hand through his hair, making his dazzling brown eyes visible. "I'll be twenty-two in November."_

"_That's nice. So are you from around here?" Ruby asked, trying not to look into the man's eyes._

"_I moved here from La Rousse. How about you, Red?"_

_Ruby raised an eyebrow and mused, "We haven't even known each other for ten minutes, and you've already given me a nickname?"_

"_It suits you," Kevin said as he waved down a waiter who had just stepped out of the café._

_The male waiter walked over to their table and pulled out a pad and pen._

"_I'd like an Espresso. Would you like anything, _Ruby_?" Kevin said, smiling at the red haired woman._

"_I'll have the Peppermint Frappuchino," Ruby said to the waiter. _Ew, the manager really needs to rethink the company uniform,_ Ruby struggled to not make an insulting face as she glanced at the waiter's magenta and jade green striped outfit. Looking back into the hazel eyes of the man sitting across from her she thought, _He's really nice... And kind of cute...

_As the waiter walked back into the building, Kevin added, "My treat. Looks like Shadow has found himself a new friend."_

_Ruby looked over at the Pokemon who were playing with each other. "Yeah, Favori seems to like him. How long have you had Shadow?"_

_Kevin's jade eyes darkened for a moment before he answered, "Ever since I was little."_

"_So you two must be really close. That's just like me and Favori. We've been together since I was really young." Ruby stated, still watching the Flareon and Umbreon. Favori was nuzzling her face into Shadow's shoulder and her tail floated in the air, moving to the beat of her purring. Ruby could swear they were flirting with each other._

"_If the Pokemon like each other it can only mean that their trainers can't be so different now can they?" Kevin asked, almost as if he was reading Ruby's mind. He noticed how differently Shadow was acting around Favori._

_The waiter came back out carrying two disposable cups. He placed the two drinks in front of Kevin and Ruby, and without a word, returned back to the café._

_Ruby glanced over at the black-haired man and smiled. "Are you trying to hit on me?"_

"_Wouldn't dream of it," Kevin winked and took a sip of his coffee. "Besides,"_

"_Yes?" Ruby asked, trying hard not to laugh. After all the guys she had met in her life, Kevin had proven that he was different from all of them._

"_I'm never trying." Kevin said with a charming smile._

"_Sounds like someone's a flirt," Ruby giggled and took a sip of her drink._

_Kevin raised an eyebrow. "Give me one reason not to be around someone like you."_

"_Well there are prettier girls out there," Ruby said, then added, "But I'm smarter than almost all of them."_

"_I'd put the first part of what you said a little differently, but alas, it's your opinion. So what is a –" His warm brown eyes looked into her crimson ones. "– pretty girl like you doing in a café on such a nice morning?"_

"_I come here every morning, and Favori loves the park down the street. What were you going to do before you met me?"_

_Kevin smiled again at her and said, "Me and Shadow were just going back home after a walk in the park. He loves nature."_

"_Nature is a great thing," Ruby sipped on her drink and asked, "So what's it like in La Rousse? I've never been there, but it sounds like a really cool city."_

_Kevin grimaced, "It's awful. There are more skyscrapers than people. It drove me crazy. But enough of that, what about you?"_

"_Oh, well I lived in Sandgem Town, but I spent most of my childhood with my cousin in Hoenn. I moved here to Jubilife City last year. It's a pretty nice city, but it gets really crazy here when they're filming a new TV show or something."_

"_I see,"_ Like I care,_ he added in his thoughts while taking another gulp of his coffee. "I take from your last name that you are related to Professor Birch?"_

"_Yeah he's my uncle." Ruby stated nonchalantly as she drank more of her frappuchino._

Jackpot,_ Kevin thought as a sly smirk grew on his face. Now all he had to do was earn this girl's trust so he would get to visit the Professor's lab. "That's nice, but it can be annoying having such a famous uncle, can't it? Though I must admit I admire his work."_

_Ruby pouted. "It gets kind of annoying when people are friendly to me just so they can meet my uncle. It's like, if I wasn't related to him, would they still be nice to me? But he does come up with some very nice things."_

"_I'd be nice to you even if your name was Ruby Smith." Kevin said, knowing that it was a pure lie._

"_Are you just saying that to win over my phone number?" Ruby asked, raising an eyebrow and giving Kevin a teasing expression._

"_I don't need to say it to win over your phone number. I think I already won it, didn't I?" He smiled sweetly as he reached for the sugar, purposely brushing her hand with his fingertips along the way._

"_Yes, you already have," Ruby smiled, a small blush forming on her cheeks. She pulled a piece of paper and a pen out of her purse and wrote down her number. Handing the paper to Kevin, she added, "You can call me anytime."_

_Kevin stood up from his seat and said, "I feel flattered. Same place, same time, tomorrow? Maybe our Pokemon would like a nice walk to the park after coffee."_

"_You've got yourself a date," Ruby replied, smiling as she stood up as well._

* * *

Shadow sighed sadly as he lowered his head on to his paws. Favori was the most wonderful Flareon in the world. And now he was never going to see her again all because of his master's plans. 

"Shadow, life will be better when I'm finished with this," Kevin said, kneeling down to his Pokemon's side. "The Entity will change our lives."

The Umbreon didn't look up at his master. He knew that Kevin was telling the truth. But even the truth wouldn't be able to bring Favori or her trainer back.

Kevin stood up and with a cold tone stated, "Just forget love Shadow. It never did us any good."

**

* * *

Well, there's the first chapter.**

What did you think of it? Yeah, I know that right now it's just _so_ boring, but the action/suspence stuff will start appearing in... the next chapter!

I'd like some feedback along with the reviews please. Feedback lets me know what I can change, what I should do, and what you would like to see in later chapters. Please also let me know if Dawn was or wasn't in character. I don't think we'll need to worry about Lucas since he doesn't really _have_ a personality from what I've seen.

I have not "stolen" Kevin Black, but he has become a close character to me and his creator allowed me to use him under my name. This was established way back in December, so don't be worrying about my imagination just yet.

I wonder if anyone will notice the pattern that the chapter titles have, but you probably won't notice until a few chapters have been posted.

Along with this new story, I have decided to change my penname. LovelyVulpix will be no more! My new pen will be Victoria Christensen.

Yes, I did watch the movie Jumper, and yes, I know that I'm obsessed with Hayden Christensen, but you have to admit that my name sounds good with his. My friend says it sounds like some designer label. xD

But I will still sign off reviews and whatnot with the name LovelyV. I just love that name, but sadly that penname is already taken.

Anyways, hope you guys liked this chapter. I probably won't be able to work on chapter two until Spring Break in April.

Have a great day. :)  
_- LovelyV_


End file.
